


Yesterday's Wounds (Redux)

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Yesterday's Wounds [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbols and skin, revised and revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Wounds (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yesterday's Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379943) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon). 



> An AU drabble, inspired by [Miracle of Being](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ribby/34931.html), with kind permission from [](http://ribby.livejournal.com/profile)[**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/).
> 
> **This is _exactly_ the same drabble as I posted previously, just reformatted by [](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/profile)[**ithiliana**](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/) to explore a more poetic structure.** In general, I tend to think of myself as a prose writer, not a poet, and my attitude towards writing poetry is one of apprehension; I just don't feel like I have the skills to write poetry well. Anyway, [](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/profile)[**ithiliana**](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/) reformatted my drabble purely for my benefit, so I could see the inherent possibilities, but she also said I was free to share if I wished. So, um, I am.

_Yesterday's wounds, which smarted and bled,  
Are healed with the healing that night has shed._  
~Susan Coolidge

* * *

Afternoons, at the appointed hour  
the people would come  
penitents, complainants, gawkers all  
wishing to see, breathe, savour the air  
of the man of the Reunited Kingdom.

Each one announced by Elessar's favoured  
Steward and son (yet "son of" no longer).  
Manners of court, clipped  
speech and deep bowing conspired  
with cloth embroidered by age.  
Secretive smiles, bedchamber knowledge  
cloaked in crushed velvet,  
exchanged through the day.

Yet each night and every morning fingertips  
lips tongue traced familiar ridges  
valleys, edges.  
Three paling scars  
warm, fading markers  
of his own living miracle  
King and Kingdom reunited  
in one treasured whole.


End file.
